warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Bluestar
Hi there, ! I assume you wish to speak to me. Leave your message below, and I'll get back to you ASAP! Please try to use correct grammar and spelling! Archives Archive 1 Leave your messages below peeps! Love it? Feathers Fall is horrible. Of course you can adopt it. [[User:Gingerstripe|'Gingerstripe ']][[User talk:Gingerstripe|'Talk!']] 22:22, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Heya Brighty. I'm purty good :) You? [[User:Rainsplash987|'I sang my princess fast asleep']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|''' 'Cause she was my dream come true']] 02:53, June 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- Hey Brighty, it's me Cleverpelt (Warriorlover12345)! I really love your WWHHI series. I love it to death. I think a cool idea would be What Would Have Happened If... (Series) Lionblaze and Heathertail kept meeting.CleverpeltNew Leaffan #FFB6C1 #7FFFD4 00:15, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Sure! I'd reccomend looking at some other user's siggies' coding, to get a feel for it. Or, I could make you one, link you the page, and it'd be much easier for you to figure out how to edit and change stuff up. [[User:Rainsplash987|I'm wishing upon a star... '']][[User:Rainsplash987|''tonight '']] 13:40, June 24, 2013 (UTC) There's no exact page that I know of... though there are a lot of good tutorials out there, if you root around and find them. You'll find that copy-pasting someone else's sig and editing it so it looks... different works the best. xD [[User:Rainsplash987|''I'm wishing upon a star... '']][[User:Rainsplash987|''tonight '']] 02:41, June 26, 2013 (UTC) BRIGHTY COMMENT BBTC OMG [http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User:Tanglefrost101 TangleXBlue] [http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Tanglefrost101 I luffles you Bluestar!] 08:43, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Thanks :) [[User:Rainsplash987|''I'm wishing upon a star... '']][[User:Rainsplash987|''tonight '']] 02:48, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Oh cool :) What's it about/who's in it? [[User:Rainsplash987|''I'm wishing upon a star... '']][[User:Rainsplash987|''tonight '']] 13:34, June 27, 2013 (UTC) BRIGHTY COMMENT ON BBTC OMG! [http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User:Tanglefrost101 TangleXBlue] [http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Tanglefrost101 I luffles you Bluestar!] 23:02, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Great! How are you? :D [[User:Rainsplash987|'Lethal doses of my own emotions ']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|'seep into my dreams,']][[Morning Blue|''' and paralyze me ]] 15:47, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! It's from a song I guarantee NO ONE on this wiki has heard of, but I love it so much <3 [[User:Rainsplash987|'Lethal doses of my own emotions ']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|'''seep into my dreams,]][[Morning Blue|''' and paralyze me ]] 21:49, July 14, 2013 (UTC) NOPE, I GUARANTEE NO ONE KNOWS IT. except Ninja, because I forced her to listen to it. xD [[User:Rainsplash987|'Lethal doses of my own emotions ']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|'''seep into my dreams,]][[Morning Blue|''' and paralyze me ]] 21:50, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Hey Brighty I finally made an account. like you told me too. Enjoy!!!!Savvy Panda2 (talk) 19:57, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Sorry! I was spending the day at a waterpark with my friends. We can chat now, or later to tonight. Whoa I'm Radioactive, Radioactive~ 02:28, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Hmm. There was a change of plans, so I probably won't be able to stay on chat too long. Is this something that you can't put on a talk page, or just chatting? Whoa I'm Radioactive, Radioactive~ 03:19, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Hmm. Okay, I can get on chat now. Whoa I'm Radioactive, Radioactive~ 15:24, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Collab Hello, fellow collab-er! This may sound odd, but in order to determine the course of your cat in my new collab, I um... made a survey. Don't judge me. xD Please message me the survey back with the answers of your choice. Thanks! Survey: Question 1: As far as romance, my cat can be interested in/in love with _____________ a) another main character(please name them; if the other user consents the charries can get together) b) NO ONE. I FLY SOLO. c) other Clanmate (please provide brief description) Question 2: Would you be okay with your cat getting sick or injured? a) Sure, why not? b) I'd rather they not... c) I really don't give a- Question 3: The six main characters are eventually going to form a close friendship, but how would you like your cat to start off? a) A social outcast. b) Friends with insert main character name only c) Friends with other Clanmates Question 4: Would you like to hear a brief plot summary of the story in advance? a) Yes so I can give feedback. b) Yes because you might come up with something crazy that I don't want to write. c) Nah, I'll wait till my chapter and see how it goes. Question 5: How excited are you to write this collab? a) Um. If I signed up this is a really stupid question to ask. b) REALLY EXCITED! c) Well... um... er... about that... Thank you guys in advance! :D [[User:Rainsplash987|'Lethal doses of my own emotions ']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|'''seep into my dreams,]][[Morning Blue|''' and paralyze me ]] 23:09, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Hey! Rainy bothering you again :P So for Famine, as I mentioned before, the six main charries will eventually become best friends. As with any group of friends, there has to be someone to fill every position. Based on your character personality and your survey responses, I think your cat would be perfect for the position of "independent, spirited tomboy" of the group. What do you think? Thanks! [[User:Rainsplash987|'Lethal doses of my own emotions ']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|'''seep into my dreams,]][[Morning Blue|''' and paralyze me ]] 16:43, July 19, 2013 (UTC) I don't dare to read it. xD I spoil every single book I read, and I don't want to do this with this one. Thx though! [[User:Rainsplash987|'Lethal doses of my own emotions ']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|'''seep into my dreams,]][[Morning Blue|''' and paralyze me ]] 18:23, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Awesome :D [[User:Rainsplash987|'Lethal doses of my own emotions ']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|'''seep into my dreams,]][[Morning Blue|''' and paralyze me ]] 00:15, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Sure, that'd be fine. Tell me if you need any help :D [[User:Rainsplash987|'Lethal doses of my own emotions ']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|'''seep into my dreams,]][[Morning Blue|''' and paralyze me ]] 15:28, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I think she's done [[User:Rainsplash987|'Lethal doses of my own emotions ']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|'''seep into my dreams,]][[Morning Blue|''' and paralyze me ]] 15:57, July 22, 2013 (UTC) I'm not positive yet- it will depend how the plot goes and how much we cover in each chapter :) [[User:Rainsplash987|'Lethal doses of my own emotions ']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|'''seep into my dreams,]][[Morning Blue|''' and paralyze me ]] 16:03, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Omg, I'm sorry! Idk when I can get to it though... [[User:Rainsplash987|'Lethal doses of my own emotions ']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|'''seep into my dreams,]][[Morning Blue|''' and paralyze me ]] 16:06, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Haidere Brighty! I noticed Burnt to Ash wasn't getting too many comments. Do you think it would be okay if I added a picture and a little bit more coding to pull readers in? So what if you can see the''darkest''side of me? 15:27, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Nah, it's not just the commenting. I think it would look better, I suppose if I did. And don't worry, the most I'll do is add a pic and make a coded box around it. Maybe code the headings. So what if you can see the''darkest''side of me? 00:19, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Oh, we're still insane... Yeah. I can't believe I've been here for over a year. *sigh* [[User:Mistybird|'''Enemies of the heir....]][[User talk:Mistybird|'Beware...']] This is for you, my German friend :) ~EVERYTHING AT ONCE~ 00:52, July 29, 2013 (UTC) I'm good and IKR??!! TOLD YOU :D [[User:Rainsplash987|'Lethal doses of my own emotions ']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|'seep into my dreams,']][[Morning Blue|''' and paralyze me ]] 15:22, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Haidere Brighty. You think you can finish your Burnt to Ash in the next couple days, or are you too busy? So what if you can see the''darkest''side of me? 17:31, July 30, 2013 (UTC) If you keep having power outages, it's definitely not your fault. Sorry xD if one happens again, or you just want to get out of the collab, then tell me (but I'm not in charge, so I'd have to ask the others). So what if you can see the''darkest''side of me? 23:08, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Daw Brighty <3 [[User:Rainsplash987|'Lethal doses of my own emotions ']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|'''seep into my dreams,]][[Morning Blue|''' and paralyze me ]] 14:17, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Not right now Brighty, sawwy! Maybe later? [[User:Rainsplash987|'Lethal doses of my own emotions ']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|'''seep into my dreams,]][[Morning Blue|''' and paralyze me ]] 14:19, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Hey, what was that you wanted to tell me, you got me excited :D ~EVERYTHING AT ONCE~ 21:03, July 31, 2013 (UTC) <3 ~EVERYTHING AT ONCE~ 21:19, July 31, 2013 (UTC) I'm wondering about something, you told Robo that it was being written again, by a new author. Rainy gave it to you? Just wondering. [[User:Cchen3|'''I got a call saying I was famous,]][[User talk:Cchen3|'but it was from 911']] 21:24, July 31, 2013 (UTC) That's cool. :D I'm just happy that it'll be continued. And i know it'll be in good hands. :D [[User:Cchen3|'I got a call saying I was famous,']][[User talk:Cchen3|'but it was from 911']] 22:35, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! I will read it ok? Pebble! (talk) 16:51, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Hey Brighty there was something important I wanted to ask you so if you could get on irc :) Not now, though, because I'm about to go watch a game but in a few hours maybe? I would appreciate it, it's something that matters a good lot to me :) ~I keep telling myselfIt's darkest before the dawn~ 18:19, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Oh lol, sorry. [http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User:Gingerstripe The magic of...] [http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Gingerstripe c'''] [http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User:Gingerstripe '''o] [http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Gingerstripe py] [http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User:Gingerstripe and '''][http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Gingerstripe '''p] [http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User:Gingerstripe a'''] [http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Gingerstripe '''s] [http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User:Gingerstripe t'''] [http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User:Gingerstripe '''e] Well it would be a lie to say she's anything less than fantastic<3 Rainy likes her too, actually, last time I checked. She was actually a fan before I declared it swaggy to be one :3 ~ Ｍｅｎｄｅｌｉｎ ~ 00:54, August 7, 2013 (UTC) True :p But neither do you-I had no idea you actually liked her x3 ~ Ｍｅｎｄｅｌｉｎ ~ 00:58, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Re: Thanks for your welcome! I'm looking foward to making/reading pages. Do you want to become friends? Silverberry (talk) 00:21, August 9, 2013 (UTC) 'Kay. It's always good to wait a few days, but I wasn't thinking then. xD Do you want to talk in chat to get to know each other because I like to talk lots and you seen pretty nice. Silverberry (talk) 00:39, August 9, 2013 (UTC) (pokes back) IRC? RIPGirlieBest Cat Ever 17:38, August 9, 2013 (UTC) LE BRIGHTY THOU SHALT GET ON NC CHAT! [http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User:Tanglefrost101 TangleXBlue] [http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Tanglefrost101 I luffles you Bluestar!] 00:36, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Hey Brighty, I'm on. Sorry it took so long, I went shopping then had to have basketball practice right after. RIPGirlieBest Cat Ever 02:39, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Agh, whenever you're on just tell me what happened/to get on IRC. RIPGirlieBest Cat Ever 02:42, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Hey Brighty, can you get on the IRC? RIPGirlieBest Cat Ever 22:47, August 13, 2013 (UTC) (pokes back) IRC? RIPGirlieBest Cat Ever 16:52, August 15, 2013 (UTC) (pokes) Hey Brighty. I just made a Wattpad account! My username is StormySkies12. RIPGirlieBest Cat Ever 18:44, August 16, 2013 (UTC) (pokes back) Brighty you need to help me with my wattpad account. I can't figure out how to add a description of my story, or separate chapter pages. RIPGirlieBest Cat Ever 23:59, August 16, 2013 (UTC) OMG IS THE SHAKESPEARE PLAY THEY'RE GONNA DO ROMEO AND JULIET?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!? XD The universe divided as the heart and mind collided. 05:17, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Some Coding Help Know how to code? Then I teach you simple coding. How to make a simple sig. Type ="font-family:Font you want;font-size:size of font (type letter)px;color:color you want;text-shadow:3px 3px 3px">WHATEVER YOU WANT Just write this before the ="font-family part :WHATEVER YOU WANT]] Just copy and paste that together. Like put three of them together and it could turn out like this: WHATEVER YOU WANT But! To make it that big, you'll have to make a page called Template:Bluestar&Brightheart/Sig and put the coding there. Any questions? Just ask! -I support HawkxIvy 17:30, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Really? That's wierd. Well, it was fun giving you guidance, and if that coding can help you in any way in the future, please use it! I support HawkxIvy 17:34, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Yo! :D LIAM<3ONE DIRECTION 17:39, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Wanna RP on SummerClan Brighty? Fire Alone Can Save Our Clan... 17:43, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Okay, no problem ;) Fire Alone Can Save Our Clan... 17:45, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Hey Brighty. IRC, if you can? RIPGirlieBest Cat Ever 21:59, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Do you have time to RP on SummerClan Brighty? You may choose where, I'll start if you're okay with that. Fire Alone Can Save Our Clan... 15:36, August 18, 2013 (UTC) I RPed at the twoleg place. Sorry for being so late. I was having dinner. Fire Alone Can Save Our Clan... 16:00, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Brighty do you still want to RP? Fire Alone Can Save Our Clan... 17:22, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Hey Brighty! How are ya today? :D You wanna RP on SummerClan? If you have the time of course. BTW I already RPed at the forest so I was hoping that we could continue there. Well take care Brighty! Firestar. Fire Alone Can Save Our Clan... 19:34, August 20, 2013 (UTC) NO no no she didn't. I should probably clear that up when I revise the story. RIPGirlieBest Cat Ever 15:24, August 21, 2013 (UTC) I don't remember it, but I might remember. -Misty Sure, I'll try to finish that as soon as possible! RIPGirlieBest Cat Ever 19:53, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Hi! So I was wondering if you wanted to do a collab with me? (if I get enough people) Stormy reccommended you, so let me know. Don't feel obligated to though. And if you want to, it's probably going to be this cat is in one of the clans, and she discovers some secret about her leader, and she gets exiled. So then she goes to the Tribe for help to stp whatever the leader's planning or doing. So, she tries to lead the tribe back but she gets lost and they end up back in the old territories. And then some more stuff happens. let me know. Could you also reccomend some other people too? Thanks for considering! :) SECRETS are best kept SECRET 20:10, August 23, 2013 (UTC)s oh and there's a loner who tries to kill her and ends up helping on the way to the tribe. SECRETS are best kept SECRET 20:23, August 23, 2013 (UTC)s Yeah, I already started, but I may be able to change it easily. I'll see. RIPGirlieBest Cat Ever 21:22, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Wanna RP on SummerClan Brighty? It'll be at the Forest and StarClan. Take care! Firestar. Fire Alone Can Save Our Clan... 21:15, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Wanna RP Brighty? It's been a while don't you think? Well take care! Fire Alone Can Save Our Clan... 16:45, August 28, 2013 (UTC) I'm sorry, I'm so tired right now. Plus, my dad's home, so I can't go on IRC. And I want to focus on Fate more. But maybe tomorrow, sorry. Me fallling asleep. *snores* [[User:Cchen3|'I got a call saying I was famous,']][[User talk:Cchen3|'but it was from 911']] 03:44, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Oh no, its ok, actually, I like talking to you, its just I'm not really in da mood. I guess we can comunicate using talk pages. :3 [[User:Cchen3|'I got a call saying I was famous,']][[User talk:Cchen3|'but it was from 911']] 03:47, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Hm? Okie then. [[User:Cchen3|'I got a call saying I was famous,']][[User talk:Cchen3|'but it was from 911']] 03:54, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Oh okay, I'm kinda glad I wasn't chosen. Cause I have other activities. And... O.O Tomorrow, if I have time, let's go on Boltfire for my lessons. But thanks for helping me all the same. [[User:Cchen3|'I got a call saying I was famous,']][[User talk:Cchen3|'but it was from 911']] 04:05, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Okie, thanks :D You're a great friend. [[User:Cchen3|'I got a call saying I was famous,']][[User talk:Cchen3|'but it was from 911']] 04:15, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Lol, you changed your siggie everytime you signed xD I'm tired too, I be going to sleep now! [[User:Cchen3|'I got a call saying I was famous,']][[User talk:Cchen3|'but it was from 911']] 04:22, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Oh cool. :D I'm getting really busy >.< Not fair, ugh, middle school. [[User:Cchen3|'I got a call saying I was famous,']][[User talk:Cchen3|'but it was from 911']] 00:18, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Now that is beast. How many grades are in your high school? [[User:Cchen3|'I got a call saying I was famous,']][[User talk:Cchen3|'but it was from 911']] 01:14, August 30, 2013 (UTC) So different from me :P And you're in eighth? I'm so young. Like not really, but younger than ya. [[User:Cchen3|'I got a call saying I was famous,']][[User talk:Cchen3|'but it was from 911']] 03:52, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Um okay xD. Don't freak out, high school probs not that bad, though I have no say in this, cause I'm in middle school. [[User:Cchen3|'I got a call saying I was famous,']][[User talk:Cchen3|'but it was from 911']] 04:04, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Oh, not something I'm in the mood in right now though. [[User:Cchen3|'I got a call saying I was famous,']][[User talk:Cchen3|'but it was from 911']] 23:22, August 30, 2013 (UTC) I was kinda hoping if you wanted to RP on SC. That would be cool 'cause I think that it's been a long time since we last Rped for long time. You can choose where and I'll begin if you want. Take care Brighty my friend! Fire Alone Can Save Our Clan... 22:35, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Okay, I'm on right now. RIPGirlieBest Cat Ever 16:07, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Brighty? Are you coming on today? I have pretty much all day (but I feel like something's wrong, so now I want to talk). RIPGirlieBest Cat Ever 17:04, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Ok, I'm on right now. I'm pretty sure we have the same time zone, so... I'll probably be on until around 6:30... maybe later. But I'm sure I'll run into you soon. RIPGirlieBest Cat Ever 00:34, September 2, 2013 (UTC) I love you Brighty. XD I know that sounds lame, but I just... I really don't know what else to say. <3333 *hugs* [[User:Rainsplash987|'If you're wrong in the way you're right,']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|''' you're wrong even if you're right']] 00:56, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Hey Brighty, do you wanna RP on SC? You can choose where, I'll start if ya want ;) Take care! Fire Alone Can Save Our Clan... 18:21, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Hey Brighty! No I'm not, I have to go somewhere soon. Sowwy! :( [[User:Rainsplash987|'If you're wrong in the way you're right,]][[User talk:Rainsplash987| you're wrong even if you're right']] 18:33, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Our first week for the book club starts tomorrow! By next sunday(not tomorrow) when I wake up in the morning you should have read and left a nice, long comment on: Written in Ink Hurricane(Songfic) Seeking Revenge Fate Shaken_Battle, Darkened_Soul & Abandoned_For_Nothing Marathon (For Robo) So? Inside The Mind If you have already read them then all you need to is leave a lengthy comment! If you have left a comment and it's not constructive, you should either edit it or write another one that's construtive. If you've already left a contructive comment nothing needs to be done for that particular story :D Have fun reading! ~And I can't change Even if I tried Even if I wanted to~ 19:41, September 7, 2013 (UTC) HI [[User:Cchen3|'I got a call saying I was famous,]][[User talk:Cchen3|'''but it was from 911]] 14:12, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Not now, I gtg soon. <3 [[User:Cchen3|'I got a call saying I was famous,']][[User talk:Cchen3|'but it was from 911']] 14:24, September 14, 2013 (UTC) YAY, let's chat later though <33333333333333 [[User:Cchen3|'I got a call saying I was famous,']][[User talk:Cchen3|'but it was from 911']] 14:25, September 14, 2013 (UTC) I changed it! :) ~And I can't change Even if I tried Even if I wanted to~ 16:42, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Hi, this is Blade. You should go read This Is the End. Pay close attention to the deputy's words in chapter two. I do want more people to read it, but you in particular because I think you'll like the cat that Sharpnettle starts arguing with :3 Blade Of Hope 19:53, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Well... I know you asked for a Rainy hug but.... I give you one anyways (hugs) [[Template:Cchen3/Sig|'To ']][[User talk:Silverstourm| Storm]][[User:Silverstourm|''' the world will']][[Seeking Revenge| '''fall']] 14:01, September 16, 2013 (UTC) '*hugs* How did today go, Brighty? Tell me as soon as you get on :) <3 [[User:Rainsplash987|'If you're wrong in the way you're right,']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|''' you're wrong even if you're right']] 20:53, September 16, 2013 (UTC) BBTC Eviction is finished! Comment! :D [http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User:Tanglefrost101 'TangleXBlue] [http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Tanglefrost101 ''I luffles you Bluestar!] 02:42, September 17, 2013 (UTC) IRC Brighty! [[Template:Cchen3/Sig|'To ']][[User talk:Silverstourm| Storm]][[User:Silverstourm|''' the world will']][[Seeking Revenge| '''fall']] 23:36, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Ohai dere Brighty ISH FIREY [[User:Silverstourm/Sig|'To ]][[User talk:Cchen3|'Fire ]][[Fate|'''the World will Fall]] 00:13, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Good, how is Brighty? [[User:Silverstourm/Sig|'To ]][[User talk:Cchen3|'Fire ]][[Fate|'''the World will Fall]] 02:54, September 19, 2013 (UTC) BRIGHTY! :D Hey Brighty do you want to continue RPing at the forest of SC right now or not? Well please reply soon and take care! Your friend, Firestar. Fire Alone Can Save Our Clan... 14:22, September 22, 2013 (UTC) huh Brighty could you come on the WFW chat? That would be a lot easier if we're going to RP. Laptops can be annoying to work with sometimes ;) Take care! Fire Alone Can Save Our Clan... 14:51, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Hai :3 Like your sig. IRC? [[Template:Cchen3/Sig|'To ']][[User talk:Silverstourm| Storm]][[User:Silverstourm|''' the world will']][[Seeking Revenge| '''fall']] 16:14, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Hey Brighty do you want to continue RPing on the Clearing? If you want could you please come on the WFW chat? Take care! Fire Alone Can Save Our Clan... 16:55, September 23, 2013 (UTC) HEY BRIGHTY! :D Do you have the time to continue RPing at the clearing on SC? If you do can you please come on the WFW chat? Please RP soon an take care my friend! Firestar. Fire Alone Can Save Our Clan... 15:32, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Brighty, you suddenly left the chat, is something wrong? We can continue RPing another time if you want. Take care. Firestar. Fire Alone Can Save Our Clan... 16:51, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Heyo Brighty! You know my collab Solitude? You're in it, and its your turn for your chapter. Your plot is SPOILERS FOR THOSE WHO WANT TO READ SOLITUDE YOu start with your character, waiting for the Gathering to come back, and then you see the newcomers. YOu ask a nearby friend (anyone make it up) what happened. They answer about the prisoners. As the day goes on, you notice Shadowflicker more and more. She's tough, sarcastic, and slightly rude. You see what you're friends are doing, making pranks, but you can't find the heart to do it too. But you make no move to be her friend. End your chapter by hunting or something, just have a normal day going by. Thanks :D Oh make sure you know that your scene is taking place in Where the Sun Sets, or SunClan. Have fun writing! <3 END OF SPOILERS Yeah, that's all. :D [[User:Silverstourm/Sig|'To ]][[User talk:Cchen3|'Fire ]][[Fate|'''the World will Fall]] 23:08, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Heyo Brighty! You're doing pretty well on your chapter, though I need you to change one thing. Instead of saying MoonClan joined the first time, (When your cat thought about why Shimmerstar was there) write "Some other Clan must have joined, and ShimmerClan surrendured." Thanks :D Great job though! [[User:Silverstourm/Sig|'To ]][[User talk:Cchen3|'Fire ]][[Fate|'''the World will Fall]] 03:10, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Its ok :D I'll explain more when the story goes on. [[User:Silverstourm/Sig|'To ]][[User talk:Cchen3|'Fire ]][[Fate|'''the World will Fall]] 00:38, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Ello. IRC? Ps I finally got a Deviantart :D [[Template:Cchen3/Sig|'To ']][[User talk:Silverstourm| Storm]][[User:Silverstourm|''' the world will']][[Seeking Revenge| '''fall']] 00:46, September 27, 2013 (UTC) BRIGHTY <3 I just got back from my trip (and naturally just rushed for my computer). sorry I couldn't IRC xD We can tonight if you're on :D [[Template:Cchen3/Sig|'To ']][[User talk:Silverstourm| Storm]][[User:Silverstourm|''' the world will']][[Seeking Revenge| '''fall']] 23:45, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Hey :D I really liked your chapter :DDD [[User:Silverstourm/Sig|'To ]][[User talk:Cchen3|'Fire ]][[Fate|'''the World will Fall]] 03:35, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Here is the picture you asked for. Hope you like it! There are no herbsthat can take away memories. -Jayfeather 08:17, October 5, 2013 (UTC) hi Brighty! I got your message on the IRC, my apologies that I wasn't there at the time to help. If you still need any assistance, I'll be on most of the night. :) --to dwell on dreams [[User talk:RedPandaPotter|'and forget to live']] 00:21, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Okay cool [[User:Silverstourm/Sig|'To ]][[User talk:Cchen3|'Fire ]][[Fate|'''the World will Fall]] 15:47, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Good and happy :D How's mai Brighty buddy? [[User:Silverstourm/Sig|'To ]][[User talk:Cchen3|'Fire ]][[Fate|'''the World will Fall]] 01:51, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Where? IRC? Or NC chat? [[User:Silverstourm/Sig|'To ]][[User talk:Cchen3|'Fire ]][[Fate|'''the World will Fall]] 00:06, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Hey Brighty! I finished episode two! Now let's meet soon, and exchange more info! <3 [[User:Silverstourm/Sig|'To ]][[User talk:Cchen3|'Fire ]][[Fate|'''the World will Fall]] 01:00, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Hey, a song suggestion for your sounding brillant songfic series Falling From Grace. Brave by Sara Barielles, Want U Back by Cher Llyod? ♚You were my summerlove♚ Hello er... big friend xD [[User:Silverstourm/Sig|'To ]][[User talk:Cchen3|'Fire ]][[Fate|'''the World will Fall]] 15:33, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Good :D Wanna play a game? [[User:Silverstourm/Sig|'To ]][[User talk:Cchen3|'Fire ]][[Fate|'''the World will Fall]] 15:51, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Oh, nvm then :3 I don't have school today. [[User:Silverstourm/Sig|'To ]][[User talk:Cchen3|'Fire ]][[Fate|'''the World will Fall]] 15:54, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Oh, I go my school trip next week, so you will see nothing of me next week :c [[User:Silverstourm/Sig|'To ]][[User talk:Cchen3|'Fire ]][[Fate|'''the World will Fall]] 16:10, October 11, 2013 (UTC) I know, but I'm excited for it [[User:Silverstourm/Sig|'To ]][[User talk:Cchen3|'Fire ]][[Fate|'''the World will Fall]] 20:09, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Yeah sure! Here's the rules. So we both choose one story for the other person to write. Then we write one chapter of it. (or one episode) Then we tell each other. I choose Catch Me If You Can. What's your choice? (Cold is an option) [[User:Silverstourm/Sig|'To ]][[User talk:Cchen3|'Fire ]][[Fate|'''the World will Fall]] 04:11, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Oh, write as many as you want, but you gotta choose wehat I write too. [[User:Silverstourm/Sig|'To ]][[User talk:Cchen3|'Fire ]][[Fate|'''the World will Fall]] 14:18, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Oh okay, but you have to choose what I write... you didn't choose what I should write yet. [[User:Silverstourm/Sig|'To ]][[User talk:Cchen3|'Fire ]][[Fate|'''the World will Fall]] 14:46, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Hai Brighty :D IRC? [[Template:Cchen3/Sig|'To ']][[User talk:Silverstourm| Storm]][[User:Silverstourm|''' the world will']][[Seeking Revenge| '''fall']] 18:03, October 13, 2013 (UTC) ?? hi if the person who made the page says please edit can you do that LIL BOOTY Hey there. As you entusiastically wrote on my talk page, I MISSED YOU SO MUCH TOO! You're my avocado buddy on BBTC, right? (Does Tangle even still write that...?) Sorry this is short. Ily bby. ILYILYILYILY lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and *gasp* lots and lots and lots and lots of love, Nightbutt -- [[User:NightshimmerXD|'She dreamed of']] [[Nevermore|'para,' para,]] [[User talk:NightshimmerXD|'paradise']] 09:23, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Ok I'm on :) (if you still happen to be on sorry) [[Template:Cchen3/Sig|'To ']][[User talk:Silverstourm| Storm]][[User:Silverstourm|''' the world will']][[Seeking Revenge| '''fall']] 02:37, October 17, 2013 (UTC) You've stalking my page for seven months. *scoffs* Amateur. JKJKJK and about pie... you pick the place and date, I'll be there. But in this twilight, [[User talk:NightshimmerXD|how dare]] you speak of grace? 21:36, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Lets see in 2019 I'll be... 18, so that'll be college. Sounds like a plan! But in this twilight, [[User talk:NightshimmerXD|how dare]] you speak of grace? 01:28, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Hey there! Why is your userpage/talkpage welcoming me?XD Kitkatbanana (talk) 18:26, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Hey :D [[User:Silverstourm/Sig|'To ]][[User talk:Cchen3|'Fire ]][[Fate|'''the World will Fall]] 23:04, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Chat. Or if you want, IRC. I think chat would be fine. [[User:Silverstourm/Sig|'To ]][[User talk:Cchen3|'Fire ]][[Fate|'''the World will Fall]] 23:08, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Oh well, I could go on IRC, tis fine. [[User:Silverstourm/Sig|'To ]][[User talk:Cchen3|'Fire ]][[Fate|'''the World will Fall]] 23:11, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Beast in Me?? For that Fanfic, I thought we agreed that I'll do the '''''second chapter? RIGHT??? [http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/Be_Brave.. <3 '''][http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User:Hawkbreath '''Luke '''][http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/If_Tigerstar_was_good '''is '''][http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hawkbreath '''mine '][http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/What_if_Spottedleaf_fell_in_love_with_Firestar%3F '<3'] 00:01, October 23, 2013 (UTC) I know, me either, and yeh, I left the same msg on Dawn's page.. [http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/Be_Brave.. '<3 '''][http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User:Hawkbreath '''Luke '''][http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/If_Tigerstar_was_good '''is '''][http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hawkbreath '''mine '][http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/What_if_Spottedleaf_fell_in_love_with_Firestar%3F '<3'] 03:31, October 23, 2013 (UTC) No why? The universe divided as the heart and mind collided. 02:40, October 24, 2013 (UTC) He has a brother that's a year younger than him and they have a striking resemblance (except FG is way better looking ;D) The universe divided as the heart and mind collided. 02:44, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Yes! The universe divided as the heart and mind collided. 02:48, October 24, 2013 (UTC) I'm on chat The universe divided as the heart and mind collided. 02:52, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Hey Brighty, I'd love to write Did You Ever Love Me? for you? ♚You were my summerlove♚ 10:38, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Fantastic! But, what is the mate's name? I'm thinking, Timberfall. ♚You were my summerlove♚ 23:17, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Hey, how'd you like LoD so far? :D [[User:Silverstourm/Sig|'To ]][[User talk:Cchen3|'Fire ']][[Fate|'''the World will Fall]] 03:21, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Lol okay, but you have time to read it now? :3 [[User:Silverstourm/Sig|'To ]][[User talk:Cchen3|'Fire ]][[Fate|'''the World will Fall]] 03:26, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Oh okay, but you'll probably love what I have so far xD You'll probably even ship it :P [[User:Silverstourm/Sig|'To ]][[User talk:Cchen3|'Fire ]][[Fate|'''the World will Fall]] 03:32, October 25, 2013 (UTC) K xD Can you do it now? :3 [[User:Silverstourm/Sig|'To ]][[User talk:Cchen3|'Fire ]][[Fate|'''the World will Fall]] 03:39, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Yay! Woo! I'm writing LoD now!!! [[User:Silverstourm/Sig|'To ]][[User talk:Cchen3|'Fire ]][[Fate|'''the World will Fall]] 03:56, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Did you comment? I added more, now you get to read more :3 [[User:Silverstourm/Sig|'To ]][[User talk:Cchen3|'Fire ]][[Fate|'''the World will Fall]] 04:04, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Aw okay <3 [[User:Silverstourm/Sig|'To ]][[User talk:Cchen3|'Fire ]][[Fate|'''the World will Fall]] 04:11, October 25, 2013 (UTC)